Viaje a un mundo sorprendente
by onofre16
Summary: Un humano de las fuerzas especiales de america recibe un accidente por causa del "destino". Es llevado a un mundo mágico en el que acecha un mal que nadie conoce, y con unos dones y armas que le es entregado, a de detener este mal que acecha esTE buen munDo mágico gobernado por PONYS, no sin antes, pasar una aventuras que le cambiaran su vida.
1. Chapter 1

Hantes de empezar me gustaria aclarar que este es mi primer fanfic, y como se vera, aveces no me explicare con mucha claridad, pero aun asi intento hacer todo lo posible para que quede lo mas decentemente posible. UN SALUDO: TAILOR16.

PROLOGO .:

TITULO: Viaje a un mundo sorprendente.

ATENCION. : 1-Este fanfic se narrara en primera y tercera persona según el momento en el que se encuentre la historia.

2-En esta historia nuestro protagonista se encuentra en el año

2034, es un marine de las fuerzas especiales de los estados unidos y tiene 22 años.

3-En la historia habra crosouvers de peliculas y videojuegos.

4-Este va a ser un fanfic de my little pony, toda la historia sera sucedida despues de la cuarta temporada.

4-Podra haber escenas violentas, gore o sexo (depende del autor).

Sin mas en perder el tiempo comenzemos.:

Narracion en primera persona.:

-Querido diario, ayer vine de una mision por las fabelas y no puedo sorportar mas el como estan esta pobre gente casi muerta de hambre luchando para sobrevivir de cualquier manera hasta el punto de matar a otra gente.

Ya he visto muchas cosas que me gustaria no haber presenciado en ese momento…, Bueno, mañana vuelvo a casa despues de 1 año y medio en este infierno.

Narracion en tercera persona.:

Nuestro protagonista se encontraba en su tienda de campaña escribiendo un diario personal. Ya era de noche y al cabo de un rato tras escribir su diario se dispone a ir a la cama para dormir.

Al cabo de un par de oras de haberse acostado estaba soñando algo, "raro", no era una pesadilla, ni un sueño como cualquier otro, era una visión del futuro, pero que el protagonista no era consciente de ello.

En la visión se encontraba en un bosque muy raro, no era muy parecido en los bosques de la tierra, el veia todo muy borroso en lo cual el protagonista sostenia un palo metalico con una luz que sobresalia en ella, y derrepente el suelo empieza a temblar en lo cual al instante escucha unos gritos, al cual nuestro protagonista empieza a correr en la direccion donde provenian los llantos.

Al salir del bosque, se encontraba en una colina en el cual se podia ver un pueblo, con estructuras muy particulares, pero eso no llamo la atención del protagonista, observo que todos los edificios estavan en llamas, y derrepente una niebla negra como del mismo vacio le envuelve.

Nuestro protagonista se despierta con sudores en la frente en el cual dice en su mente,

-otra vez esa pesadilla-,

Se levantae de su cama y se dispone a ducharse, tras eso, empieza a preparar sus maletas, para irse de aquel lugar en el cual vio muchas cosas desagradables.

Estava en un aeropuerto, transportado por camiones militares, cuando baja se fija que iba a ir solo en un avion privado, de alta clase pero a la vez muy pequeño para su gusto.

Al cabo de media hora de vuelo, empieza a haber unas turbulencias, el prota piensa que es por la tormenta electrica que atraviesan…

Las turbulencias no dejaban de ser cada vez mas constantes hasta que derrepente un gran relampago ciega al prota , al abrir los ojos ve por la ventanilla, que ya no habia ninguna tormenta electrica, pero eso no le preocupo a el , ¡si no el que le preocupo que el avion iba en picado al suelo!.

El protagonista con la mayor velocidad que pudo fue a la cabina del piloto, en el cual no habia nadie, no lo piensa dos veces y se sienta al asiento del piloto y coje los controles para poder estabilizar el avion…,(o almenos intentarlo),… el prota al fijarse bien en los lados vio, que los motores dejaron de funcionar haciendo que el avion siga callendo y el protagonista, diciendo todas las maldecidades o palabras bruscas, que el sabia en su mente, mientras intentava, que almenos el aterrizaje no sea tan brusco.

El aterrizaje, por supuesto fue muy brusco,el protagonista estava desmallado por el golpe que habia recibido en la cabeza.

EN PONYVILLE,:

La princesa twilight estava con sus amigas, sorprendidas por algo absolutamente inesperado para ellas, vieron un gran portal abrirse sobre el bosque everfree y tras el aparecer un objeto metalico caer en el cual nunca habian visto.

-RARITY-, ¿Habeis visto lo que yo?

-RAIMBOWDASH-, Eso fue,….,!INCREIBLE!

-APPLEJACK-, Yo no diria eso, y que tal si fuese algun mal o algo asi…, (es interrumpida por una pony rosa)

-PINKIEPIE-, ¡Fue al nunca visto!, esto en un caso para pinkieholmes-. (Sacando una lupa de dios sabe donde).

-APPLEJACK-, Alto hay vaquera, primero tenemos que esperar hasta mañana, que en poco tiempo sera de noche, y ya sabes que el bosque everfree es mas peligroso de noche que de dia.

-FLUTTERSHY-, En eso tiene razon -, diciendo detrás de rarity escondida por el susto de la explosion al habrirse el portal, en el cual sorprende a rarity en el cual no se habia enterado que se habia puesto detrás de ella.

Despues de eso las ponis estavan discutiendo, excepto twilight que aun estava mirando el bosque, en un momento se gira y grita…,

-TWILIGHT-, ¡BAAASTAAA!- En un instante las cinco ponis que estaban discutiendo en que hacer se giran mirando hacia la poni de color morado.

-Iremos mañana a investigar, en primer lugar iremos a la casa de zecora haber si sabe algo de lo que esta ir a casa a descansar que tenemos un viaje mañana.

Todas asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron a sus respectivos hogares.

Y hasta aquí el prologo, espero que les alla gustado, en el primer capitulo ya dire el nombre de protagonista xd.

Se despide tailor16


	2. Chapter 2

Toni se despierta tras el duro golpe recibido en la cabeza, medio mareado se levanta con algo de dificultad pensando : (esto ya lo he vivido...) . Sale de avión y mira el destrozo del mal aterrizaje que hizo, con piezas del avión desparramadas por todos lados, no pensó más y fue a buscar sus equipajes militares, que es lo que traía, ya que era un soldado con una gran reputación tenia sus caprichos como por ejemplo: modificar su extrae a su antojo, poner camuflages a sus armas, tener instrumentos militares de más, etc...  
Empezó a buscar sus maletas con todo sus equipajes con el contenido de: ropas, accesorios y su equipaje militar que era el de escaramuza.  
Mientras en poniville: Twilight y todas las pones estaban en la entrada del bosque everfree  
Twi: - ya estamos todas?  
Todas: - Sí - contestaron  
Twi:- Bien, recuerden que no es un paseo, poned toda la atención posible.  
Aj: - No lo dudes, estaremos lo más atentas posibles.  
Pasa una hora  
Volviendo con toni.  
Toni pensando: vaya ahora que me doy cuenta, creo que me quede dormido por la noche porque ahora que pienso cuando intentaba estabilizar el avión vi el sol escondiéndose, pero lo más curioso es que lo vi esconderse con demasiada prisa... naaaah, a de ser mi imaginación. Pensaba esto mientas cogia una maleta bastante pesada y además metalizada. Tenia una pequeña pantalla con números, toni escribió un código de 9 dígitos y la maleta se abrió. Toni pensando: bien lo más en esencial ya lo tengo. Toni abre la maleta y de ella saca un guante le te con una pantalla , se lo pone en la muñeca derecha, después saca unas gafas de sol pero dentro de ella tenia un ordenador que solo con la vista junto con el guante le te podía hacer diversas actividades. De pues del guante le te saca lo que viene siendo un tipo de revolver, pero este tenia algo diferente a los que conocemos, más bien parecía una pistola de energía con munición infinita porque tenia un núcleo de átomo (nota autor: estas cosas ficticias de armas del futuro y todo eso...)  
De mientras las mane six estaban caminando, pero de repente escuchan un ruido...  
Raimbow: - he.. ¿chicas habéis escuchado eso?  
Rarity:- Desafortunadamente si hemos escuchado eso querida...  
Entonces salen 3 lobos de madera, parecían hambrientos con salido saliendo sobre sus bocas...  
Pinkie:- Esto no será divertido... (Dice con voz temblorosa)  
Twi:- flutershy? Tienes alguna idea para distraerlos ...?  
Fluttershy: he... no...  
Twi:- vale.. (las seis pones retrocedía lentamente mientras que el grupo de lobos se acercaban cada vez mas) .. creo que solo tenemos una opción...  
Raimbow:- cual?  
Twi:- fácil... ! Corred!  
Las seis ponis empiezan a correr todo lo que podían..  
-Con Toni-  
?:- ! Corred!  
Toni:- Qué? ?  
Escucha el grito y se pensó que alguien estaba en apuros, cogio su revolver y empezó a correr donde parecía que provenio ese grito.  
Punto de vista de las chicas:  
Están corriendo sin rumbo adentrándose más al bosque everfree, los lobos las alcanzaba de poco a poco , Twilight se gira bruscamente iluminando su cuerno y dispara un rayo a los tres lobos que los hace retroceder y tropezarse , eso hace ganar más tiempo a las ponis para poder esconderse.  
Mientras Toni estaba corriendo y había avistado una luz que provenía enfrente eso le decía que iba en buena dirección. llega en pequeño descampado y divisa una huellas de ¿caballo?, pero esas huellas acaba van hay, toni se sentía observado en todos los lados. Pero lo que le llamo la atención fue un gruñido que provenía a su izquierda, toni saca su arma apuntando a esa dirección y aparece un lobo de madera. (En la mente de Toni: WTF? ? ? Un lobo echo de madera? ). El lobo se ha balanza contra toni, este acciona el gatillo haciendo un agujero en la cabeza del lobo y desplomandose al suelo hecho trizas.  
Toni:- joder esto si que es raro...  
En ese momento sale otro lobo a su derecha a balanceándose sobre el tumbandolo e intentando acabar con su presa pero toni en un rápido movimiento de piernas lo tira a unos metros hacia atrás, se levanta rápidamente para después disparar entre ceja y ceja del lobo y acabar con él, el tercer lobo aparece enfrente del humano gruñendo pero no se ha balanceado sobre el, toni lo miraba fijamente a los ojos del lobo, en un movimiento un poco brusco el humano va hacia al ante en el cual el lobo retrocede, (En la mente de toni: ¿así que tienes miedo de mi he?) Toni hace otro moviendo un poco más brusco y es tirándose lo máximo posible para intimidar al lobo  
Toni:- Booh!  
El lobo sale corriendo hacia el lado contrario del humano huyendo despavorido.  
Toni:- Jajajajajajajajaja, que penoso.  
Tras de dejar de reír el humano aun se sentía observado, cosa que no entendía ya que había acabado con los lobos... Entonces se escucha una rama romperse detrás de toni, el humano se gira y va ha observar, mira lo que había detrás del arbusto y lo que encuentra lo deja sin palabras. Habían seis ponis asustadas cada una con diferente color, eso es una de las cosas que el humano no podía entender, pero al observarlas bien se dio cuenta cuenta que estaban en posición defensiva.  
Punto de vista de las mane de twi.  
Estavamos en posición defensiva atemorizadas por el extraño ser que nos miraba con una cara un tanto des concentrada , parecía que nunca había visto un pony o algo parecido...  
Fluttershy: (con voz temblorosa y tapándose la cabeza) por.. por favor ... no... nos hagas daño...  
Tras eso toni se queda en shock, un animal que habla, eso no se ve todos los días. ..  
Toni:- heeeee... ¿sabéis hablar? O.o  
Twi:- waaaa! Ha hablado!  
Toni con una cara de no entiendo una mierda dice:- si... se hablar...  
Fin de capitulo.


End file.
